


Cam Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Cheetos "Chester Cheeto" Advertisements
Genre: F/M, Scraps, cheetos are kind of nasty, today in absolutely horrible ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester plays with his cheeto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam Cat

He really shouldn’t be doing this. It was not the right time, nor the right place, and even his grossly mammalian, passion-driven mind couldn’t win over his practicality. With a photoshoot in an hour and a meet-and-greet in two, his hands had to be busy with paperwork - not his cock. 

All the same, Chester rubbed his gleaming, orange member gingerly. He could wait a few hours to take a couple of selfies with orphans, no matter what his public relations manager said. Right now, this was more important. The scantily clad kitten continued to stare at him on the laptop screen, tears now readily rising to her eyes. It was clear that she just wanted to entire business to conclude. Chester knew, therefore, that he clearly had to drag it on for as long as he possibly could.

He adjusted himself on the bedspread, now allowing his cock to take center stage on the screen and placing his legs on both sides of the computer. The kitten winced, paws running over her g-string, drawn so tight to her young body that it looked right about ready to burst. So was Chester.

“Take them off,” he commanded. The kitten had little choice. She needed the paycheck far faster than Chester could click the back arrow and rotate another camgirl. He always loved the newcomers. Slipping under the string and pulling it off was the final bit of strain that spelled the lingerie’s doom. It snapped off of her body with a satisfying sound. Chester sighed, happy.

“And what’s ya name, doll?”

She rolled her claws over her lower body, clearly uncomfortable with the ordeal but already slowly adjusting. “Summer,” she breathed.

“Summer. What a beautiful name. I’m…”

“Tony_the_tiger_69?” she said, cutting him off with a bit of attitude. God, he loved that in a woman.

Better move those appointments to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> daddy chester pls


End file.
